


Reincarnate

by atrimea



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, PJO, nico is good, solangelo, tsoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will wonder if they were Achilles and Patroclus, written in the  style of Tsoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i saw the movie Troy after reading Tsoa and they made it so hetrosexual and i was annoyed but it was funny too bc they ruined the whole ten year war/love/life and death/sacrifice thing that the book had. the movie crushed important details and history so it could maintain it's hetrosexualty and that funnier than shhitt.
> 
> ok, sorry for that rant... i hope you like this  
> :):):)

solangelo as achilles and patroclus

they lie down as the sun hits the water and drowns in it, realizing little that it will return to the sky again at dawn, it fights the powerful ocean, trying to stay afloat, but loses itself in the water like always. A fight that is being fought in all glory, from the begenning of time, and will be fought again and again, until the end.

yet, they find that their eyes do not watch the sun lose it's fight as darkness settles, they watch each other. Nico notes the blond curls that look darker in the night, the scars and bruises and embellishments Will has.  
he thinks of them as proof that will has been on the earth that long, lived and loved and hurt. he thinks of the delicate nature of human lives, how quickly you could lose them and then finally, that he does not wish to lose Will, he wishes to keep him forever, or at least , as long as they can be together.

And will, he is lost in the future, his thoughts years ahead, dwelling on the details of how he would look, beside the ghost boy. he knows that he might not live long enough, still he dares to hope and to believe, he thinks about nico with a tan, about a child, about a home, about all those things a warrior must never think about, of life ahead. he thinks that nico might die, and then they would meet in the underworld, like patroclus and Achilles did. 

then he asks nico, "do you think we are the reincaenation of patroclus and Achilles?"

nico slightly frowns, then smiles as he compares Achilles to will, golden hair. strong build. that's where the similarities stop.   
"you would be patroclus, i think, he was a very good healer" nico says.

"and you Achilles? proud and graceful!" will says this with a bit of mischief in his voice, nico is the clumsiest when he isn't fighting, and they both know that.

"you are an amazing warrior though, maybe we are Achilles and patroclus" will adds. will wants to say, that bianica could be briseis, but he doesn't.

"and Hector ?" nico asks 

"lets hope he got reincarnated as a rat" will says, to which nico lets out a beautiful laugh, 

"would chiron recognize us?" will asks.

"i bet he does, though he might be a little dissapointed in his mighty Achilles !" nico laughs to his own joke, and will wants to say, you saved the entire camp, survived tartarus alone and lived in a jar, you did it all alone, tired and lonely and twelve! your crush hurt you, your sister died, you lived in pain, nico and still you stay so oblivios to your own strength. chiron is proud, his Achilles has returned, and better.

but he only says," i highly doubt that" 

"wait then does apollo hate you?" will tries to lighten the mood, though that is unnessesary, the dark thoughts are only in his mind, not nico's.

"you think apollo could resist my charm?" 

"i think no one can resist you di Angelo , especialy not me"

the sun has lost, and the sky is dark but familier and still, beautiful. not all things dark are ugly, it is only the way we see them.  
sometimes the dark is beautiful.


End file.
